


Gentle Awakening

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/595614">Paternity Leave</a> and a xmas present for littlegirltree ... Harvey and Mike's first date-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleGirlTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlTree/gifts).



  
I did NOT do this manip, it is NOT mine

A year and a half. Mike had been working for Harvey for a year and a half when the sexual tension between them became too much. Mike found himself thrown against a wall in Harvey’s office, Harvey’s lips against his, hands roaming and untucking his shirt.

The dam broke and Mike found himself in the executive washroom, the file room and a couple of the janitor’s closets on more than one occasion. Eventually they had an actual date that ended at Harvey’s apartment.

Mike normally wasn’t one to put out on the first date but, in his mind it wasn’t. So, he followed Harvey inside and stood partway in the living room, nervously sucking on his bottom lip as he watched Harvey.

Harvey sank against the couch cushions, hair soft and touchable, shirt sleeves pushed up and in one word, fuckable. He reached out a hand to Mike and smiled. “Come here,” he whispered.

Mike was across the room and on the couch moments later, hands buried in Harvey’s hair, lips assaulting the older man’s jaw. “Too long, Harvey,” Mike groaned. “I’ve been waiting too long.”

Harvey moaned and arched off the couch. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Not here, Mike.”

Mike frowned down at Harvey. “What do you mean not here?”

“I have a perfectly good and comfortable bed,” Harvey replied with a wink.

“Well then,” Mike said, climbing off the couch. “Let’s go.”

Harvey stood and began to saunter towards the bedroom. “Walk this way,” he said.

Mike licked his lips as he watched the way Harvey’s hips swayed when he walked.

Harvey glanced over his shoulder at Mike. “Coming?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Mike murmured as he followed Harvey. “But I will be.”


End file.
